


Wait For It- Hamilton AU

by Undauntedlily



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undauntedlily/pseuds/Undauntedlily
Summary: Just a little songficPlan was for Tom to be Matt's husband away and eventually he and Tord would get together. Kinda bending the rules on the sides. *Shrug*Inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8MMGfBq9eo





	Wait For It- Hamilton AU

He'd gotten a letter from Matt every day. Over the period in which his husband had left he'd become closer with the man, so prudish to the rest of the world. Somehow, though, Edd had managed to worm his way into sunshine smiles and giggles and his companion's utter beauty.

 

That didn't mean the husband was necessarily out of the picture yet, but honestly he was a commander out in Georgia, and apparently the two hadn't clicked. All it took was one drunken night until Edd learned that Matt had only married him for his money. That was fine with Edd, though. It meant he was away, and that Matt was his.

 

He was lucky for it too. On his own drunken night he'd confessed sins- sins past anything he could imagine Matt would think of- things he hated himself for- to survive- for the colony. However, Matt had been there for him. He loved him anyways- and he took his hand and pulled him into one of those all encompassing hugs- the ones that had Edd falling head over heels.

 

He never knew if he'd understand this luck, honestly, or this love, but he would be patient if it came.

 

On the other hand, however, his own family was something distinguished. His grandfather had been a man of the bible- quick to lash out in hate towards anything different, including Edd. All he could come up with to sate himself from the trauma was that the book couldn't teach everything. 

 

His mother, however- bless her heart, was an artistic master- she practically invented the Neoclassism movement. On the other hand, his father had manned armies. He never understood the pair, but they were a couple hard to beat- and easily made up for the other's faults, creating an impenetrable barrier with their love.

 

Sometimes Edd couldn't help but feel he could never live up to the legacy before him. But with Matt by his side, he had to try. He had to try and break out. That didn't mean, however, that he had to rush, like Tord. He couldn't rush- he had to protect his parent's legacy still. He could still start taking a stand though. Keep his eyes on issues- make some opinions. He had to. He had to. 

 

He would. That's what he meant. He would wait for the moments to strike, though. He'd be tactical and he'd argue when he could win. It was a start. One that he'd be proud of, and he hoped Matt would be too.


End file.
